


I couldn't imagine my future without you now, that I have you

by LiliannaHiromi



Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Serendipity (BTS), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaHiromi/pseuds/LiliannaHiromi
Summary: "Il l'avait eu d'un seul regard, et grâce à une fichue flèche en plus. Une flèche qu'il avait tirée avec une précision dont lui seul avait la maîtrise et le secret, mais qui ce soir là avait fait plus d'une victime."-Défi d'écriture qui m'a été lancé par une de mes amies. Il fallait combiné la phrase "I couldn't imagine my future without you now that I have you", tout en s'inspirant de la chanson "Serendipity" de Jimin Park (BTS).
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207220





	I couldn't imagine my future without you now, that I have you

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais besoin d'écrire un Malec tout tendre et tout fluffy pour me sentir bien, alors le voilà.

Les étoiles scintillent dans les cieux, toujours présentes, témoins et guides silencieuses. Elles sont là, même si on ne les voit pas, rendues invisibles par la pollution lumineuse de la ville.

Mais ce soir, elles se montrent. Elles brillent plus que jamais, car la ville, pour une fois, est plongée dans le noir. Et allongé sur une chaise longue sur sa terrasse, Magnus se fit la réflexion que même en les ayant vues des milliers de fois au cours de son existence, il ne se lasserait jamais de les contempler, car elles lui apparaissaient toujours plus belles à chaque fois.

Il avait toujours aimé les étoiles. Peut-être parce qu'elles l'avaient guidé lorsqu'il était perdu aux confins du monde, lui permettant de toujours retrouver son chemin. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elles avaient su dissiper ses peurs et le rassurer quand il était enfant, et que l'obscurité était encore cette chose qui faisait prendre vie aux monstres de son esprit, le faisant trembler de tout son petit corps à l'époque.

Ou peut-être encore était-ce parce que ce soir il n'était plus seul. Que la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux se tenait elle aussi allongée sur la chaise voisine, les yeux dirigés vers les cieux.

Cette simple soirée, ces moments hors du temps valaient largement la peine d'avoir usé de sa magie pour couper le réseau électrique de la ville. Pas seulement Brooklyn, non, de tout New York. Modération et Magnus Bane étaient deux termes irrémédiablement incompatibles. Et puis, même s'il risquait de se faire réprimander quand IL découvrirait la vérité... IL en valait la peine. Et bien plus encore.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Magnus succomba au désir de tourner la tête pour contempler l'homme qui avait surgit dans sa vie sans prévenir, lui tirant en plein cœur une flèche que Magnus ne voulut jamais déloger. Il l'avait eu d'un seul regard, et grâce à une fichue flèche en plus. Une flèche qu'il avait tirée avec une précision dont lui seul avait la maîtrise et le secret, mais qui ce soir là avait fait plus d'une victime.

Un sorcier et un shadowhunter.

Ils formaient une sacrée équipe tout de même. Et Magnus admettait bien volontiers que par moment, il se demandait si leur rencontre était réellement le fruit du hasard, ou si tout avait déjà été écrit à l'avance. Depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans sa vie, lui, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, et même Simon, son monde était différent. Il lui semblait que les couleurs étaient plus vives, que chaque chose, lorsqu'elle était faite avec lui à ses côtés était encore meilleure.

Dans un sens, il l'avait sauvé. Lui expliquer comment et pourquoi serait bien trop difficile, car c'est un sentiment complexe, reposant sur des « et si » et des « peut-être », qui finalement n'avaient pas eu lieu. Mais Magnus en était persuadé : Alexander Lightwood avait changé sa vie, et pour le mieux.

Retourner à une vie où il ne le connaissait pas, où ce « eux » n'avait pas lieu d'être, lui était impossible. Il en avait plus ou moins fait l'expérience avec le retour de son père, Asmodeus, et il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait la poitrine en deux avec lenteur avant de lui arracher le cœur avec tout autant de lenteur. Chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette période, à ce sentiment, sa gorge se serrait, sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse, et ses yeux se mettaient à le brûler. Alors il fermait les yeux et se forçait à respirer profondément avant d'enfermer ces souvenirs dans une boîte au fond de son esprit, se promettant de ne plus jamais y retoucher, sans jamais y parvenir réellement.

A croire qu'il aimait se torturer.

Comme s'il avait sentit son regard, Alexander arracha ses yeux à son observation du firmament pour les poser sur Magnus, et lui adresser un sourire tendre qui, pour la énième fois, coupa le souffle au sorcier.

Il était beau. Par les anges qu'il était beau. Il était son ange à lui. Son monde. Son univers tout entier. Plus jamais il n'arriverait à imaginer son futur sans lui à ses côtés maintenant qu'il l'avait auprès de lui.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache. Pas encore. Il était trop tôt.

\- Magnus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda son ange, une légère lueur inquiète dans le regard en dépit de son sourire, qui lui, resta tout aussi tendre, si ce n'est encore plus tendre.

Magnus lui sourit en guise de réponse, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue et d'approcher son visage du sien pour poser un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Rien, je me disais juste combien tu es important pour moi, et à quel point je t'aime.

Le sourire du shadowhunter s'agrandit, creusant des fossettes dans ses joues, qui firent tomber Magnus, une fois encore, un peu plus amoureux de lui.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Magnus, lui dit Alexander de cette voix qu'il ne semblait réservée qu'à lui.

Magnus sourit lui aussi un peu plus, et d'un mouvement de main fit fusionner leurs chaises longues dans un éclair de magie bleue, pour pouvoir se blottir contre son désormais mari. « Mari » par les anges qu'il aimait ce mot aussi.

\- Pas autant que moi Alexander. Pas autant que moi.


End file.
